As the amount of data and the data rate increases, communication systems often must utilize a number of communication channels. For example, for multiple streams of parallel data, a transceiver may transfer each stream of parallel data through a corresponding serial data channel.
A drawback of a typical transceiver is that synchronization is not maintained across the serial data channels. For example, for some applications, it may be beneficial to maintain synchronization during serial data transmission of the high-speed data across a number of the communication channels to minimize the amount of complex circuitry or techniques at the receiver that may be necessary for resynchronization. As a result, there is a need for improved data communication techniques.